Tell me you dont like it now
by SoArInG-2-HeAvEn
Summary: They stayed there panting, with him still inside of her. “Tell me you don’t like it now” she murmured in his ear.


**A Sirius/Bellatrix one-shot. Rated M For sex, incest and torture. (Kind of)**

**Don't like, Don't read. Simple**

**To those who do read this, thanks for taking time to do so and I hope you will review!**

_(Bellatrix and Sirius are the same age in this fic)_

**Tell me you don't like it now**

Sirius' arms ached. The tight ropes burned into his wrists. He was famished and could hear his stomach groan. He was 16 years old and tied in the basement of his family house, Number 12 Grimauld Place. He had been down there for 14 hours now and couldn't even remember why. After spending the last hour trying to remember this he decided there wasn't a reason and thought his next hour would be better spent planning an escape from the shithole he called a house for the last 16 years. He could hear the bell ring upstairs which meant they had visitors. Sirius eavesdropped but couldn't manage to figure out the voices. He was sure he'd find out sooner or later.

CRACK. Kreacher appeared with a tray consisting of a jug of water and a glass. It was placed near Sirius' feet. He knew it was put their out of spite because however much Sirius' tried he wouldn't be able to reach it. He had learnt the first four times this had occurred and so now decided to not try at all. With another crack Kreacher disappeared.

The door to the cellar opened but Sirius did not look. He couldn't care now. As soon as they let him go he was out of there. For good.

He heard the sound of heels clatter down the stairs. He looked up. His mother didn't wear heels and he was certain his father or brother didn't either.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled.

"Now, Now Sirius, that's not a very nice way to greet your cousin" Bellatrix mocked

"What are you doing here?" he repeated

"You're mother sent me to teach you a lesson" she cackled

"What a surprise" he scoffed "And I thought you came here to discuss the weather"

She pulled out her wand and traced a line along his jaw with it.

"Such dangerous things are wands" she threatened.

Her lip curled into a smile though Sirius knew she didn't smile for any other reason other than the joy of causing pain.

"You know sometimes I think you want people to hate you" he smirked

She flicked her wand and Sirius could feel what felt like a knife slash across his face.

He grunted a little. Not wanting to show how badly the cut across his cheek was stinging.

"It would be wise not to speak" she muttered through gritted teeth as she stepped closer towards him.

"It would be wise, but you know me Bella, I was never one for doing the wisest thing" he said this calmly. He knew by not raising his voice or reacting to her she would become more and more annoyed.

He was right.

"You are a blood traitor Sirius" she hissed making another slashing movement with her wand. He could feel it whip across his chest.

"MMMHHH" he groaned loudly.

"Come on, you can do better than that cousin" he taunted her. She whipped him again and again. He could feel his skin tear apart and he could feel it burn yet all he did was laugh.

She stopped for a moment.

"Had enough yet?" she cackled.

"Haha, you and I both know cousin. You're only getting started"

He could see the pleasure this was giving her in her eyes which mirrored the movement in her lips as they curled into a harsh smile.

She flicked her wand and his blood stained shirt removed itself from his body.

"If you wanted me to strip, you could have just asked" he teased.

His stomach was well defined, muscular, and strong. There were several slash marks across his chest and stomach which bled drastically.

She lifted her hand to his chest and could feel his heart beat faster. She traced a slash mark with her finger she did it again this time digging her nails in deep.

"MMMHHH" he growled loudly "YOU BITCH"

She cackled.

"You like that Sirius?" She found another gash and did the same.

"Hell, yes!" he lied as his body began to shake in pain.

She stopped for a second wiping the blood from her hand on Sirius' shirt which lay on the floor. She poured herself a glass of water from the jug which was on the floor. "Want some?" she teased

"You know you're not going to give me any"

"Wouldn't I"

"No" he shook his head.

"Your right" she cackled. She picked up the jug and poured it over his head. The water made his wounds sting slightly and he saw the blood wash away from his skin.

"Done yet? This is getting rather tedious"

She smiled. She moved her face right next to his. An inch separated from them.

"Oh, i'm only just beginning" she whispered.

She stepped back a little and mustered a chair from the other side of the cellar to under Sirius' legs, forcing him to sit down.

Sirius laughed. "You know nothing you do is actually going to bother me"

"Oh really?" she mumbled walking closer to him. She muttered a spell which bound his legs to each leg of the chair and his hands behind his back to the back of the chair.

"What if I did this?" she stood behind him and placed a soft kiss in the arch of his neck.

Sirius became very uncomfortable. "Bella, what the hell are you doing?" he breathed heavily, nervously as she kissed his neck once more.

"Is this bothering you Sirius?" she tormented raising her kisses to his jaw.

"Stop it!" he jeered.

She continued nipping his neck with her teeth.

"Do you not like it?" she questioned letting the words roll seductively off her tongue.

He felt a little relieved as she seemed to stand back up behind him.

"Do you not like it when I sit like this?" As she spoke she lifted her leg over his. This in turn raised her short black dress and Sirius caught a glimpse of her lacy black panties as she sat, straddling him.

She leant forward again and took his nipple in her mouth. She sucked on it which released a quiet almost inaudible moan from Sirius.

"This is so wrong Bella" his voice sounded shaky.

"And yet doesn't it feel so…" she paused raising her mouth to his. She spoke so their lips touched ever so slightly. "Good".

She moved the slightest distance and sucked on his bottom lip before breaking away silently. "I can feel you want me" she shuffled her body slightly on his which made him become more aware of his growing erection.

She kissed him fully on the mouth. She was unsure whether she wanted him to return the kiss but he did. With force. The kiss became fiercer and fiercer and Bella's hands fell towards his belt. She undid it quickly as his lips ran down to her neck. He nipped at her with his teeth; she couldn't contain her smile as he did. She undid his trousers and took his pulsing member in her hand. She raised her body over him, pulling his hair so his head was laid back slightly and she kissed him forcefully once again. Her body lowered onto his rather roughly making them both let out a moan. She arched her back and rode him painfully hard. They couldn't help but groan into each others mouth as she moved heavier and faster, Sirius penetrating deeper and deeper within her.

Her nails dug deep into Sirius' back as a wave of ecstasy soured through every muscle in their body's concluding in them both exasperating a scream of pleasure.

They stayed their panting, with him still inside of her. "Tell me you don't like it now" she murmured in his ear. She pulled herself off him and neatened herself up.

Sirius sat their in complete shock. He couldn't speak or move from his restraints which had now dug further into him than they had before. She reached out to him and fastened his trousers back up before flicking another spell making the chair disappear. He fell to the floor.

"Gee, thanks" he muttered trying to get himself to his feet. As soon as he stood she flicked her wand again making his restraints tie back onto the wall and the slashes that still covered his body disappear leaving small thin white marks. All traces of his blood had disappeared and he now found himself fully clothed, just like he had been before she entered. She walked up to him and kissed him once more lustfully in which he returned.

"Good bye Sirius" she smiled slightly before turning and walking back up the stairs from which she came.

When she had disappeared Sirius stood their in disbelief for the next hour.

The door at the top of the cellar opened and his heartless bitch of a mother appeared there.

She cast a spell which released Sirius from his binds. "Why you send Bellatrix?" he asked disgusted.

"Bellatrix?" she thought to herself confused. "I didn't. Haven't seen her in weeks"

_**A/n Thanks for reading! Please Review!**_


End file.
